Bella
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: song especial por un cumple XD...por que nos completamos perfectamente, tal vez se deba a que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, y claro al gran amor que nos tenemos...


Y este es mi tercer FCU!!! XDD Jejeje si bueno este es mi tercer song fic que hago por mi cumple "Aprendiz" y "Tarde" son los otros dos que hice, en fin el punto es que espero que les guste y sin mas ahí les va…Gracias Resu…por acordarte de mi cumple y regalarme ese maravillosp art . , gracias de verdad y bien ahí les va…

Disclaimer: sailor moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Naoko Takeuchi

"**Bella"**

**Umi**

**Sailor Moon**

_**S&S**_

Su mirada se encuentra perdida en alguna parte de la ventana, luce triste, desolada y yo…yo me siento mal por ello pues se, soy el culpable. Pero por mas que quiera no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo.

Hoy se cumplen tres meses, tres meses de haberte dejado sola pero créeme jamás fue mi intención hacerlo, no deseaba hacerlo pero no pude hacer nada, y es que contra la muerte nada puede hacerse.

Me acerco hasta ti, y te abrazo se que no me sientes pero me encantaría que lo hicieras, me encantaría que me miraras, que te dieras cuenta que ¡Estoy aquí contigo!, pero no lo haces.

De que manera podría lograr que notaras mi existencia, que te dieras cuenta que jamás te he abandonado que nunca lo haría pues te amo y eres lo mas importante para mi, siempre lo fuiste.

Crecimos juntos, nuestros padres eran los mejores amigos por lo cual nos veíamos muy seguido aun recuerdo el primer dia en que te vi, tenia tan solo 5 años pero en cuanto te vi, me pareciste la criatura mas hermosa era algo irreal…-¿es un ángel?-…le pregunte inocentemente a mi madre, quien me sostenía de la mano, ella tan solo me vio con ternura supongo que mi inocencia la conmovió, para después sonreírme…-si mi amor, lo es al igual que tu-…me dijo, yo iba a decirle que no pero entonces llegaste y nos presentaron, y desde ese día nos hicimos inseparables.

Íbamos juntos a todos lados, las mimas fiestas, los mismos colegios¡Todo! Éramos los mejores amigos, yo fui quien puso su hombro cuando tuviste tu primera desilusión y fue quien sonrió contigo cuando tuviste tu primer beso, tu estuviste conmigo cuando me rompieron el corazón por primera vez, y también me apoyaste cuando decidí ser Periodista en lugar de Doctor como quería mi padre.

También estuviste conmigo cuando ambos se despidieron de este mundo primero mi madre, y al poco tiempo mi padre, también estuve contigo cuando un trágico accidente te arrebato a los tuyos¿irónico no? La vida siempre te ha quitado lo que mas amas de una manera trágica.

Descubrir que nuestro amor no fue cosa sencilla pues nuestra amistad nos parecía un impedimento, fuiste tu la primera en darse cuenta de lo que sentías por mi mas sin embargo callaste, sufriste en silencio al verme con alguien mas que no eras tu, pusiste tu corazón en mis manos y no lo note, fui un tonto.

Pero esa ceguera se me quito el día en que vi que pude perderte y es que en tu afán de olvidar lo que sentías por mi, quisiste poner distancia entre nosotros yéndote a estudiar lejos. Todo ese tiempo sin ti fue horrible fue cuando comencé a darme cuenta lo importante que eras para mi, y todo se detono cuando me comentaste de un tipo al que habías conocido y con el que salías, una sin saber que era un formas mas de tratar de olvidarme.

Pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti no quise renunciar, no cuando eras lo mejor que me había pasado aun recuerdo cuando te dije que te amaba, fue algo loco de mi parte pues sin planearlo ni nada me aventura a aquel país en el que te encontrabas y sin saber bien como llegue hasta a ti, supongo que fueron nuestros corazones quienes me guiaron hasta ti…

Te encontrabas bajo un árbol leías un libro de…no recuerdo que pero en cuanto me viste abriste tus hermosos ojos celestes con sorpresa me preguntaste que hacia ahí yo, yo no respondí tan solo me acerque a ti y sin decir mas te bese, te bese con todo el amor y la pasión reprimida por este tiempo separados, no corrección por toda una vida separados pero eso, eso amor mió tenia remedio y nos quedaba mucho tiempo para estar juntos.

Tu respondiste mi beso con análoga intensidad y, una vez que nos separamos por la falta de aire, me preguntaste el por que de aquel beso…-Por que Te Amo-...fue mi simple y sincera respuesta tu comenzaste a llorar me abrazaste y me dijiste que también me amabas, después supe todo lo que tuviste que pasar.

Perdóname amor mió nuestro amor te ha traído muchas tristezas, pero también inmensas alegrías, después de eso no hubo poder humanos que no separara, claro esta que, no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas tuvimos nuestras dificultades, nuestros problemas como cualquier pareja, pero siempre supimos resolverlos por que nos completamos perfectamente, tal vez se deba a que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, y claro al gran amor que nos tenemos.

Todo era perfecto vivíamos juntos y estábamos por casarnos te lo pedi el dia de tu cumpleaños cuando…te lleve a ese lugar que se había vuelto tan especial para nosotros, era la cima de una montaña pero para nosotros era un pedacito de cielo, un pedacito de nuestro paraíso ahí te pedí que fueras mi compañera para toda la vida, y ahí te hice el amor como nunca te lo habia hecho, toque cada parte de tu cuerpo como si fuera la cosa mas delicada que existiera y para mi lo era, explore ese preciado tesoro y te hice mia una vez mas, y tu, dejaste marcado mi cuerpo aunque este ya te pertenecía desde antes, fue perfecto y me atrevo a decir que nunca habia tenido una experiencia tan maravillosa como aquella tarde, en que nos entregamos sin reservas, y en una danza de movimientos, caricias, besos, suspiros, y jadeos tocamos la cima del cielo.

¿Quién pensaría que esa seria la ultima vez que haríamos el amor?, nadie pero el destino nos tenia una cruel jugada ya que después de estar todo el dia juntos en aquel lugar, decidimos volver a casa sin sospechar que en la carretera un tipo alcoholizado arruinaría nuestras vidas y es que por salvarte te empuje quedando en la carretera a merced de aquel auto que me arroyo.

Aun puedo ver tu rostro empapado en lagrimas pidiéndome que me quedara contigo, que no me fuera pero…no pude, por mas que lo intente no pude mi amor espero que algún dia puedas perdonarme por eso..morí apenas llegue al hospital.

Desde entonces vengo a verte diariamente teniendo la esperanza de que algun dia te des cuenta que aun estoy contigo, que siempre lo estaré y que nunca te dejare sola, que encuentres la esperanza y la fe para seguir adelante sin mi, debes hacerlo por mi, por ti pero sobre todo…siento un estremeciendo de parte de tu cuerpo al parecer al fin me has podido sentir…-¿Seiya?-…preguntas en un gesto esperanzador.

Yo cierro mis ojos con toda mi fuerza tratando de darte a entender que asi es, el espejo de la habitación se nubla permitiendo que pueda escribir un "Si", tu lloras de la emoción, y comienzas a hacerme una serie de preguntas que en este momento no mes es posible repondré asi que haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza espectral, te escribo un nuevo recado en el espejo, te pido que vallas al lugar mas especial para nosotros…la cima de aquella montaña, el lugar donde estuvimos juntos por ultima vez…

En cuanto llegas no puedes evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas yo me acerco a ti ¡deseo tocarte, deseo poder quitar todo ese dolor que hay en ti! Pero no puedo, no al menos del todo pero tengo la esperanza que después de hoy todo cambie.

Solo tengo una oportunidad asi que me concentro y es entonces que aparezco frente a ti, tu…luces sorprendida para momentos después, correr hacia mis brazos y estrecharnos en un abrazo…cuanto anhele esto, cuanto no di por la oportunidad de tocarte una vez mas, hoy al fin se cumple mi anhelado sueño.

-¿Por qué te fuiste¿Por qué me dejaste sola?, Seiya dime ¿por que?-

-perdóname amor mio, jamás fue mi intención hacerlo pero es algo que no pude controlar, es algo que no estaba en mi voluntad, pero nunca te he dejado sola, siempre he estado a tu lado y siempre lo estare, te cuidare desde donde quiera que este, solo vine para decirte que necesito que me prometas algo-

-¿Qué?-…me preguntas mientras te aferras mas a mi buscando mas de mi contacto, buscando que…sea eterno, y lo sera por que permanecerá para siempre en nuestras memorias.

-promete que seguirás adelante pase lo que pase, que serás feliz y vivirás esperando el dia en que llegue tu hora y podamos reunirnos en el mas alla-

-no me pidas eso, no puedo quiero irme contigo ¡llévame contigo!-…me dices hecha un mar de lagrimas yo sonrió con tristeza.

-no puedo, no debo…no quiero-

-¿por…por que?-...me preguntas sorprendida y dolida

-por que no puedo permitir que la nueva vida que se aloja dentro de ti se pierda, el tiene derecho a vivir-…te digo con una sonrisa que demuestra felicidad, si una pequeña luz en medio de tanta oscuridad, una nueva esperanza…eso es lo que llevas en tu vientre.

_Tu me miras en silencio shockeada por la noticia te llevas tu manos a tu vientre…-quieres decir que estoy…que estoy ¿embarazada?-…me preguntas y yo asiento con mi sonrisa, y puedo ver que débilmente me sonríes._

_-como no me di cuenta-…me dices, y es que mi amada princesa estabas tan sumergida en tu tristeza que no, notaste los cambios que habia en tu cuerpo …je petite distraite_

_-ahora lo entiendes-_

_-si, esta bien Seiya te prometo que por ti, y por el o ella vivire, tratare de ser feliz al menos lo sere con tu recuerdo y…esperare hasta el dia en que me llames para reunirnos-_

_-gracias-..te digo, estuvimos un rato ahí hasta que llego el momento de despedirnos, fue triste pero se que hay esperanza y ahora mis pequeñas las cuidare desde el mas alla…por que ah si debes saber que la criatura que llevas en tu vientre fruto de nuestro amor es una niña…tan bella como tu…_

_**FIN**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Que tal? Espero que sea de su agrado saben? Me di cuenta que los tres tienen una tematica un poco deprimente los tres son Angs XDD que loco en fin espero que les guste y sin mas me despido y este fue el ultimo FCU que hice al menos por este año XDD por cierto…FCU significa (Feliz Cumpleaños Umi) adios…vicos..**_

_**Cancion: Bella**_

_**Interprete: Ricky Martin**_


End file.
